drox_operativefandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Stats Tactical: Increases your damage multiplier. Weapons and weapon boosts rely on this stat. Helm: Increases defense. Engines and some defensive items rely on this stat. Engineering: Increases max energy and energy regen. Shields, Reactors, and energy and shield boosts rely on this stat. Computers: Increases attack. Computer components rely on this stat, which largely boost attack, defense, radar, and critical hit stats. Command: Increases the size of your ship. Use carefully as each upgrade also increases the ship's weight by +20 and you will need faster engines to maintain 200 speed. The 2nd ship size requires 5 points and each upgrade after that needs one more point. So you get a larger ship at 5,11,18 etc. (This isn't correct, it seems to level off at 20 command for each level.) Each upgrade also gives you more slots, structure hit points, and +3 of your races main stat. Other Stats: DPS: Your Damage Per Second, a total of the damage from your weapons and weapon boosts. Attack: Determines the % chance to hit, critical hit, and direct hit chance. Defense: Determines your chance to dodge, and reduces the chance to receive a critical hit or direct hit. Max Speed: Your ships maximum speed. Try to keep it as near to 200 as you can. You basically want your thrust to be double your ship's weight. Radar: How far you can see cloaked ships. You get a double attack bonus when firing at ships within radar range. Bonus Skills As you specialize in a stat you can get bonus skills that further increase the bonus of that stat. These can be viewed by opening the character screen then clicking the 'Bonuses' button. This only uses your base stat and doesn't include the bonus from items, crew members, and ship size. Tricks and Tips You have a total of 495 stat points by lvl 100 (max level) You can max out command at 460 points to get a heavy Flagship. This gives 35 points to use elsewhere, tactical is usually the most useful. Use crew and crew equipment to give you the rest of your stats. You can remove stat points and use them elsewhere at a Cortex planet for a small fee. Command is often considered the most important stat because it gives you more equipment slots. You can rely on high level crew to give you the other stats. Tactical is also an important stat to keep your damage per second up. You can't fire weapons that you don't have the tactical points to equip. You can equip crew members and crew equipment that boosts the same stat to equip high level components, then remove them and keep the item equipped with no penalty. This works with items that give a passive boost, such as computers, engines, shields, and armor. you cannot use items such as weapons and active boosts unless you have the stat they need to equip them. A rare crew member (2 yellow pips) is the highest quality a crew member can go. You won't see artifact (3 orange pips) or higher crew members.